


The Practical Thing To Do

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Meredy makes a decision behind Jellal's back.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Meredy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Practical Thing To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Old request.

It made perfect sense to Meredy. Really, there was no solution MORE practical than this for the situation. Everyone would be happy. No one would feel betrayed, even though some hurt was inevitable. Despair could be staved off for the person that mattered so much to Meredy. The light, the open blue sky… it could be preserved for the woman that had given Meredy so much.

So why couldn't Jellal and Erza see that? Hell, why couldn't GRAY?! He of all people should have understood the best!

But her opinion fell of ears that did not want to listen. Ears that still heard a petite little girl's whining complaints, and not the arguments of the adult woman she was.

Why were they pushing her aside? Why wouldn't they hear what Meredy had to say? It was the best for everyone!

She set her mouth in a grim line. With a glance to Erik, and his resulting slow nod, she confirmed his silence on her plan.

So while Gray began his infiltration of Avatar at Erza and Jellal's behest… and while the pair were distracted…

She couldn't allow Juvia to fall, not when she could prevent it.

Meredy was going to bring Juvia home to Crime Sorciere.

It was really the only practical thing to do."


End file.
